evrenconbuttfandomcom-20200213-history
Demographics of Andulos
Andulos is home to many races. . In fact, that's what most outsiders of Andulos notes about the continent, as the races of Andulos blur racial lines in favor of cultural, linguistical and religious unity. The scholar and mystic Al-Jazi's work, The Compendium of Andulos People, is the most up to date statistics of population in the Imperial Era. He warns that to understand the people of Andulos, one must make a distinction between race and culture, as neither are always monotonous. Tarvasi The first people to note are the Tarvasi people, who were the first to have recorded writing. They are a small people, looking like children, with long ears similar to rabbits, complete with a small cotton tail. They are one of three maegi races of the world with a natural affinity to it, and the only race to create golems. They are proud people, the least conforming of the races of Andulos, and sees their own Tarvasian culture as superior to all others. Their population is currently small, due to the Zhan War of Extermination. Many small diaspora groups exist throughout Andulos, but the most numerous are in their homeland of Tel Varia. Demons Demons are one of the largest groups of people in Andulos. Their skin varies in color, from purple to red to blue to green. All of them have black sceleras. Aside from those similarities, each group of demons are very different. They are counted among the three maegi races. Lodis Demons are the most prominent with the largest impact in Andulos history, their homelands being the southern Gri realm. They are the purple skinned variants, and are preachers of their superiority over other races. They once ruled the Empire of Lodis, which has been the longest lasting Empire until the Imperial Era. The Lodis are notorious for their ability to summon monsters, vile creatures that attack anything that isn't them or their masters. Unlike their kin, Lodis are much more close knit and their culture, language and society is something they see as exclusive to them. Since the Chaotic Era, but especially during the Zhan Era, the Lodis increasingly lost population as a result of Ardium expansion, and later, Yuukoman expansions, until finally their Empire fell. Many Lodis now cling to the various vestigial cities or islands allotted to them, such as Zentegia. Others migrated to the central mainland and found citizenship under Yuukoma. Hesteti Demons are identified by their green skin. They originated from the Hesteta forests. The Hesteti are the least magically inclined, so much so that they are considered exceptions to Demons being a maegi races. They instead are very strong, earning a reputation as warriors and laborers. Initially they were an isolated people, who despised both the Lodissian and Tel Varian Empire, and later opposed the Alzaris of Iasmah. Things changed when they were approached by the "Star-Eyed Mystic" who showed them the benefit of opening up to the world. The Hesteti thus slowly emerged into the world of Andulos and has since then found companionship among the varied people of the continent. Afurit Demons are red-skinned demons who first lived beneath the Tel Varian mountains, but have since migrated to other parts of Andulos since early history. They are noted for their ability to breathe fire, though it is painful and uncomfortable for them to do so. They had founded several small kingdoms which fought against their neighbors, with some living and some dying. The most notable, Asufareta, had been in conflict with the Mansurian human tribes. Eventually, years of peace followed first during the Tel Varian dominion and later the Alzari dominion, and the Afurits have mixed with their many neighbors. The largest concentration of Afurits lay in the West Mansurian region and the Aluzegid region. Auson Demons are the blue-skinned variant, and the least involved in Andulos society. They live in their own island of Auson, a land of perpetual snow. Their bodies are cold to the touch, and can cast ice magics. The Ausons mostly are felt in Andulos in two ways: as participants in the ongoing wars for the Treacherous Islands, or as mercenaries who wander the mainland for work. In their own home, they rule over sparse populations of other races, easily establishing overlordship due to being the only race who can survive in the harsh cold without help from others. Humans Humans are another widespread race in Andulos. They are also the most spreadout, as their lack of natural magic made them be seen as inferior to other races for most of early history. However, human sub-groups began to emerge with their own unique abilities and change in their kind. Alzari humans are the most famous of the human groups. Beginning as desert nomads of Iasmah, they found a new faith called Zarianism which granted them magical powers. With their newfound powers, they spread out from the desert and conquered almost all of Andulos. Eventually the conquests stopped, as the Alzars now focused on the creation of a united empire which was done largely through the patronage of different cultures and art. The Alzari language became the common language, and many races adopted their culture until Alzari itself lost association with their human founders. The Alzari humans are notable for their blue-ish hair and eyes that have a spiraling pattern. They also live longer than other humans, with an average of 150 years. Their spells allow them to nullify the magic of other people, though they value more their mastery of water magic. They are exceptional among other humans due to their affinity for magic, and thus they alone of all humans are considered a maegi race. Gri humans come from the southern realms of Gri. For time immemorial, they have been under the dominion of the Lodis and historically have been the lowest of all the Lodis subjects. Treated as slaves and expendable fodder for the Lodis war machines, until their hero Orion arose and led the war against the enemies of Men. They have no magic at all, but an agricultural revolution created a population boom of Gri which in time allowed them to surpass their traditional masters and establish their own state made for humans. With the "Ardium Wars of Reconquest", all non-humans of Gri were expelled or exterminated, leaving Gri as the most homogeneous society in Andulos. This xenophobic attitude had winded down during the Imperial Era, when the Kingdom of Ardium began to recognize its position in the global stage. Tijara humans are the name given to the humans who inhabit the Tijaran coasts. They never had a monopoly of the Tijaran culture, which had always been shared by other races. Like other Tijaran races, they are noted for their innovative nature and pursuit for knowledge, though often thought of as unethical. Ever since the discovery of Ether magic, Tijarans have long since been driven by the new spells. The Tijaran humans thanks to the Emir of Abeesa's influence have rejected their own humanity, and through the use of both magic and science sought to transform themselves into other, more powerful beings. Kurts Kurts are a people with wolf-like traits. They are not native to Andulos, and originate from the western continent of Mareuf, but during the Chaotic Era, large numbers of tribes migrated and established their permanence in the continent. They are most prevalent in the western half of the continent. Kurts are noted for their ability to talk to animals, and their canine-like instincts giving them superior smell and hearing. Kurt societies in general are matriarchal, and their women are stronger than their men. Ashenans are the origin culture of the Kurts, who are native to the continent Mareuf to the west and regularly migrate into Andulos. They are nomadic pastorals, who are organized into tribes who sometimes find union under a Great Mother. They are an illiterate people, who pass everything down orally. They are considered "savages" by most Andulosians, due to their illiteracy, warlike nature, and dislike for settled societies. Ashenans believe that nomadism is the most natural way of life, to show respect to gods of nature, and that by erecting large towns or cities, people are harming nature and losing their connection to it. Most Ashenans are Kurts, and only a very few non-Kurts are considered Ashenan. In Andulos, most of them live in the vast steppe-lands of Vas Ashena. Kizarid Kurts are descended from the Ashenans who migrated into Andulos during the chaotic era, but have since then become more adapted to the societies of Andulos. They get their name from Khan Kiza, the Great Mother who led the Ashenans into Andulos during the Chaotic Era. Kizarids are defined largely as the Kurts who maintain a semi-nomadic lifestyles and their Ashenan warrior culture, but have converted largely to the Zarian faith dominant in Andulos, and adopting other Andulosian cultures. Kizarids are very widespread in Andulos, often the premier mercenary or slave-soldier class of people. They are dominant in the Aluzegid region. Yuukomite Kurts are one of the younger predominant Kurt groups. Born recently during the Imperial Era as a result of the Yuukoman Empire's attempts to create their own identity amidst the various peoples under their Empire. The Yuukomite Kurts form the majority of Yuukomites, but the culture group is not monopolized by them. It is a culture that seeks to absorb other races into their sphere. Unlike the other two Kurts, Yuukomites have lost their superior sense of smell and hearing as a result of generations of living in large settled cities. Cheme '''Kurts are the youngest group, having existed only during the Imperial Era. Chemes live in Ardium, the realm ruled by humans, and are largely the descendants of Yuukomans who were either captured in war or slave raids. They were always a slave race to Ardium, the Kingdom of Men delighting in the oppression of non-humans. The Cheme have lost most of their connection to their Yuukoman roots after centuries of living as slaves, unable to speak their traditional languages and their names often given by their masters. Only recently did the Cheme slavery was abolished, but they still live as second-class citizens in Ardium. Mau Mau are a feline-like people that are predominant in west Andulos. They have the ability to see at night, and the power to become semi-invisible at night. They are nocturnal as a result. '''Hurmuz Mau are the most populous kinds. They largely inhabit the coastal west of Andulos and some of the islands along the Treacherous Islands. The Hurmuz are noted for their lazy nature, sleeping wherever they like and even releasing an aura that makes others around them lethargic. This aura disappears at night, where the Hurmuz become more active. Even then though, they are not a people that emote too much, expressing their feelings more through actions or words. They are most dominant in the Mohai region. Bedu Mau are much larger and stronger than their Hurmuz counterpart, but also have less people. They live in the desert interiors of much of Mansuria, Iasmah, and Tijara, and have recently rose in population in Hirun. They are a much fiercer people, protective of their tribe, inclusive in their culture, and family oriented. They are desert nomads, and make a living off trading goods across the desert, guiding people, or raiding caravans. They are much more expressive than their Hurmuz cousins. Palsine Palsine are a race of lizard people, with blue scales. The Palsine are largely an agricultural people who live along the very fertile Palsine region, with its powerful rivers and rolling hills. They are also a warrior people, as the Palsine region is enticing to invaders for its wealth, and having no natural defenses. The Palsine are people blessed with both great strength and magic. They live as clans, and family is very important to their culture. Jawarah Jawarah are an artificial race created by the Tarvasi people sometime during the Era of Light and Dark. The Jawarah are the products of a golem experiment that failed. They are a jelly-like humanoid beings which can harden when they are agitated or emotional. Hardening is an ability they need to train, as in its natural state it hardens the entire body to stiffness, and Jawarahs have to meditate and focus to harden only a few parts. In their jelly state, their bodies are malleable, taking whatever shape they are "confined" in, such as in clothing. The Jawarah have been prized for their malleable bodies which sometimes value them as "collections", while others see their hardening power as valuable for military purposes. Jawarahs live mostly in the West Mansurian, Hirun, and Yuukomalian regions. Ghouls Ghouls are small grey creatures that live in the deserts and foot of mountains. Maxing at around four feet tall, ghouls are grey skinned people with dark red eyes and sharp teeth and claws, and they are quick and strong. Their diet consists of eating corpses of anything, one of the only two races which can sustain themselves on such meals. This, combined with ghouls being notorious raiders and gravediggers, made them one of the more reviled races in the continent. They are most prominent in the north of Andulos, as small tribes. They share a close connection to werehyenas. Werehyenas Werehyenas are a race that tests the line of people and beasts. They are originally a kind of hyena that is far larger and stronger than other hyenas, and the females of their tribe or pack can transform into people, keeping a few hyena parts like ears and tail. They are always smiling, and communicating largely by giggling, even if they feel fear, anger or melancholy. Much like ghouls, a lot of their diet is eating corpses, and the two races formed a common ground due to being ostracized for this. Their tribes and packs are abundant in the desert and steppe lands. Zil Zil are also called the shadowmen. They have pitch black skin, squishy and soft bodies, with gold or silver hair. They are the descendants of monsters summoned by the Lodis, but are not violent. In fact they are one of the more peaceful races in Andulos. The Zil are also a quiet, rarely making much noise which makes understanding them difficult. The most unique feature of the Zil is the pink mist they release which acts like an aphrodisiac, as breathing it in causes one to enter a deep state of arousal. The Zil are not immune to their own mist though, as even they enter such a state should they breathe in their own mist. The Zil release such a mist when they are excited or scared, so it can happen without warning. The elements of the mist also are a useful regent in alchemy. The Zil are most populous in Hirun, with significant populations in Mansuria, Tabnas and Tijara. Bikti Bikti are a small plant race that live almost exclusively in the forest of Inyo. Maxing out at around three feet tall, they have light green skin, dark green hair, yellow eyes, and a variety of flowers and fruits sprouting from their hair. They can use spells to shift and change the forest around them, as their primary method of defense. They are like children, but malicious to any invader of their domains. They are also an edible race to most living creatures. The Bikti rarely leave their home forest.